Le Cristal des Ames Maudites
by Sitrof Bank
Summary: Après avoir sauver Termina, Link revient à Hyrule. Et ce qu'il y trouve est une terre en cendres. Le tyran Ganon a semé le chaos, et tuer ses amis, mais il est trop faible pour lui faire payer et sauver ce qu'il reste d'Hyrule. Il décide de partir pour s'
1. Prologue

**Le Cristal des Ames Maudites**

**Prologue**

**Le lendemain de son retour à Hyrule, Link prit une décision. A l'aube, alors que tout le monde dormait encore, il se leva et s'apprêta. Il s'apprêta comme pour un long voyage, et partit avec sa tunique habituelle, et son équipement de combat. Il appela sa fidèle monture Epona et partit. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout cela lui semblait bizarre. Ganon, un grimoriste d'exception, un homme pareil, n'aurait pu mourir ainsi. Il savait qu'il était vivant, mais ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait aucune preuve. Ni aucune piste d'ailleurs, alors il partit à l'aveuglette sur une chemin qu'il connaissait bien : celui vers Termina, vers le Bourg-Clocher.**


	2. L'Histoire d'un Héros

**Chapitre 1 : L'Histoire d'un Héros**

**Mon esprit et même mon corps tout entier étaient las. Toute la journée j'avais voyagé, voyagé sans but précis, laissant presque Epona aller ou bon lui semblait. J'avais en chemin bien réfléchit : Et pour moi, il était maintenant clair qu'il ne pouvait être mort. Qui aurait pu le tuer ? Personne à par lui-même… Mais j'avais directement écarté cette solution. Hum, il avait atteint son but ultime : s'emparé d'Hyrule, que pouvait-il vouloir d'autres ? Aïe, toutes ses questions me donnaient un mal de tête terrible, je m'arrêterais à la prochaine ville. Ha, tient, le Bourg ! Cela seraient une bonne occasion de revoir mes amis. Il faisait nuit, je ne perdit pas de temps et me dirigeai chez moi.**

**Je réveillai tôt le matin. Je voulais avant de partir à la rechercher de Ganon m'entraîner. Mais pas vraiment au combat à l'épée mais plutôt au Grimoriste. Les grimoristes sont les mages qui écrivent les grimoires parlant de magie. Le Grimoriste désigne donc la langue et la magie de ces mages. Cette magie m'avait été apprise par Ganondorf. Toute la journée je m'entraînai à la télékinésie, au figement d'objet et au Boule d'Ombre. Je n'essayai pas l'indolorisation de peur de me faire mal. Le soir, je me rendis au Milki-Bar pour m'y reposer et boire un verre. Je fis la connaissance du nouveau Barman.**

**Link , **_avalant une gorgée d'Alcoolait _**: Alors comme ça vous…vous êtes nouveau et vous…ne savez pas qui je suis ?**

**Barman : Oui, je suis nouveau et je ne vient pas d'Hyrule, dites-moi qui vous êtes.**

**Link, **_une main sur le cœur _**Je suis Link, le héros du temps et j'ai sauvé plusieurs fois Hyrule de la destruction.**

**Barman : Vraiment ?! Raconter moi donc vos aventures.**

**Link, **_déposant son verre _**: Très bien ! Mais avant, ressert moi donc encore un Alcoolait !**

**Barman : Et un Alcoolait, un !**

**Je décidai, il y a 8 ans, de me retirer un moment d'Hyrule. Je ne savait pas vraiment ou allez. Puis un certain Skull Kid me vola Epona, ma monture, j'essaya de le poursuivre et finit par atterrir ici, au Bourg Clocher.**

**Barman : Et c'est comme ça que vous avez fait connaissance de ce Bar.**

**Link : Non pas tout de suite, un vendeur me confia une mission importante, retrouver le Masque de Majora**

**Baramn : Le Masque de Majora ?**

Link : Oui, c'est un masque très puissant et très dangereux aussi… 

Je retrouva donc Epona et le Masque mais empêcha le terrible désastre qui s'abattait sur Termina.

Barman : Quel désastre ?

Link : La lune menaçait de s'écraser sur Termina mais grâce à moi elle n'en a rien fait !

Barman : La lune, s'écraser sur Termina cette histoire est invraisemblable !

**Link, **_finissant son verre _**: Tu ne me crois pas? Allez ressert moi encore de ce délicieux Alco… Alcoolait !**

Barman : Ce n'est pas ça, je te crois, mais tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà bu beaucoup pour ce soir… 

**Link, **_fixant le Barman _**: Drôle de phrase pour un Barman!Tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Barman, **_lui servant son Alcoolait _**: C'est vrai ma fois ! Continue ton récit…**

**Quand je revins à Hyrule, je trouvai bâtiments et Villages détruits. Même le Village Kokiri avait été brûlé et tout ses habitants… pauvre Saria…**

Barman : Parle moi du village Kokiri, et qui est Saria ? 

**Link,**_ sanglotant_** : Le Village Kokiri est mon village natal et… Saria était ma meilleure amie !**

Barman : Etait ? 

Link : Oui, Ganon la tué ainsi que beau nombres de Hylien en commençant par la Famille Royale…

Barman : Quand et pourquoi, qui est Ganon !? Link : Laisse moi continuer mon histoire, tu comprendras… 

**En Faite, après avoir tuer Saria, Ganon m'invita chez lui à le rencontrer…**

**Dong ! Dong ! Dong. L'horloge sonna trois coups.**

**Barman, **_regardant l'horloge _**: Wouha, c'est vrai, il est déjà 3 heures ! Il serait temps que je ferme !**

**Link, **_regardant l'horloge _**: Il serait temps que j'y aille Anju m'attends…**

**Barman :Anju ?**

**Link,**_ partant_** : Oui, je loue une chambre chez lui…. Au revoir !**

**Barman : Au revoir !**

**Je couru donc retrouver ma chambre chez Anju. Contenu de la quantité d'Alcoolait que j'avais ingurgité, mon sommeil fut rapide.**

**Au même moment, à un endroit différent.**

**Ganon : Ha ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous voyageons en hâte, mais enfin nous voilà ! Hum, je vais enfin savoir si ce que j'ai lu est vrai.**

**Inconnu : Oui certainement maître, votre instinct ne vous aurez jamais conduit sur une mauvaise piste !**

**Ganon : Tu as raison Zartan, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai, allons y de ce pas !**

**Et tout deux, sur leurs montures foncèrent droit vers leur objectif. Par chance, il était tard, et ils traversèrent la ville. Ils bousculèrent bon nombre de personnes sur leur passage. Tous se retournait pour les voir et eux filaient sans même dire pardon. Plus loin, à l'autre bout de la ville, leur objectif se dressait majestueusement devant eux, un château. Et pas n'importe lequel, le Château, celui du Cristal des Ames Maudites. Un pont les séparait encore de leur but, dessus une file importante, enfin pas aussi importante qu'elle l'aurait été une heure plus tard. Sans s'en occuper, ils foncèrent et tous, par chance, réussirent à les éviter. Les cris et l'agitation furent à son comble et même certaine personne tombèrent à l'eau. Fonçant toujours plus vite, nos deux grimoristes sautèrent la barrière et passèrent le guichet, et ne s'arrêtèrent que devant l'entrée principale. Là Ganon l'ouvrit en la faisant claquer et tous se retournèrent vers eux. Aussi, déjà les premiers gardes se dirigeait vers pour arrêter les resquilleurs. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur deux grimoristes, bien qu'ils arrivèrent à cinq puis même à une dizaine, tous se mirent à voler par quelques gestes de mains. La panique se fit alors sentir et tous se mirent à courir dans le Château, aussi bien le personnelle que les visiteurs, et altèrent les autres personne occupant le Château. Tout le monde craignaient les grimoristes s'étaient bien connus.**

**Ganon : Maintenant que nous avons mis enfuite ses crétins, occupons nous de le chercher**

**Zartan : Bien maître !**


	3. A chaque question sa réponse

**Chapitre 2 : A chaque question sa réponse**

**Comme la veille, je commençai la journée de bonheur avec un entraînement spécial ! **

**Je débutai avec des exercices de télékinésie. Je soulevais d'abord un pierre de plus au moins 3 fois mon poids, rien que par la force de mon mentale. Je les élevait dans les cieux puis grâce au figement d'objet les paralysait dans les airs. Après quelques secondes, je les fracassait sur le sol les cassant en plusieurs morceaux.**

**Après quelques temps, je passais aux exercices de lancer de Boule d'enfer. Ces boules étaient générées par la haine, la haine était grande, plus la boule était grosse et dévastatrice. Avec toute ce Ganon m'avais fait subir, il était simple de généré des Boules d'enfer puissantes. Je m'entraînais donc à détruire de grosses pierres ou à pulvériser des Lobbos qui se cachait un peu partout dans les bois ou je me trouvais J'était capable d'exploit quand je généré des Boules en pensant à tout mes amis que Ganon avait lâchement tuer.**

**Link, **_créant une Boule d'enfer _**: Et ca c'est pour Saria ! Yahhha !**

**Link,**_ créant une autre Boule _**: Ca c'est pour Zelda !**

**Link,**_ lancant une Boule _**: Et ça c'est pour tout les Hyliens que t'as fait souffrir et moi y compris ! Hhhhhaha…**

**Cette Boule d'enfer était la plus grosse que je n'aie jamais crée! Elle s'abattit sur un rocher qui s'empressa d'exploser…**

**Link, **_tombant à genoux _**: Je t'aurais Ganon… je trouverai le moyen de me venger…je sais que tu n'est pas mort !**

**Link,**_ se levant les poings vers le haut et criant _**: Tu m'entends Ganon ? Je sais que je te retrouverai et se jour là tu payerai pour tout ce que tu as fait !!**

**Link : Mais pour te retrouver, il va falloir que je réfléchisse un peu… alors direction le Mliki-Bar !**

**Je sortis mon Ocarina, celui que m'avez offert Saria lors de mon départ du Village Kokiri. Je le regardai un instant, c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait de Saria et j'y tenais. Puis je repensai à tout les beaux moments que j'avais passé avec elle, elle me manquait tant ! Je me résissa et entonna le chant d'Epona. Elle arriva aussitôt et elle m'emmena au Miliki-Bar.**

**Link, **_entrant _**: Salut Barman !**

**Barman : Salut, Link je t'ai attendu toute la journée : j'ai hâte que tu me raconte la suite de tes aventures !**

**Link, **_s'asseyant _**: Ha oui, c'est vrai, ou en étais-je ?**

**Barman : Ta rencontre avec Ganon…**

**Link : Ha oui c'est vrai au début je ne le connaissais pas mais…**

**J'appris que Ganon était un magicien très puissant qui voulait plus de pouvoir. J'entamai un combat contre lui mais il me vaincu. Sous la torture il me força à être son élève et à l'aider dans son règne sur Hyrule. Il m'apprit le Grimoriste. Les grimoristes sont les mages qui écrivent les grimoires parlant de magie. Le Grimoriste désigne donc la langue et la magie de ses mages. Après plusieurs jours d'entraînement, je finis par maîtriser la télékinésie, le figement d'objet, la Boule d'enfer et l'indolorisation. La Boule d'enfer est une boule de feu renfermé de la haine. L'indolorisation, elle, est le pouvoir de qui permet de stoppé la douleur. Malheureusement, un jour, j'essayai de battre Ganon à coup de Boule d'ombre, j'y mis toute ma haine mais je perdis et il me projeta très loin de lui.**

**Link tapa son poing violement contre la table.**

**Link, **_serrant ses poings _**: Si seulement, j'avais encore attendu un jour ou deux… J'aurai pu le vaincre…**

**Barman : Ce n'est pas grave, tu as finit par le vaincre Ganon, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Link : Pas vraiment, non…**

**Je me réveillai chez les Gorons et y partit dès que je fus rétablit. Je retournai, ici, au Bourg pour m'équiper et me préparer pour ma vengeance contre Ganon. Cette vengeance je l'espérais et l'espère toujours plus que tout. Malheureusement, quand je revins à Hyrule avec mon Barman et mon équipement, je n'y trouvai pas Ganon. La rumeur cours qu'il serait mort. Quoi qu'il en soit on fêta mon retour et voulut me nommé Roi d'Hyrule.**

**Barman : Wouha ! Roi d'Hyrule, carrément…**

**Mais, je refusai et le Barman fut nommé roi à ma place. Je partit en partit dans l'espoir de retrouver Ganon…**

**Barman :Hé ben… bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois fermé…**

**Link, **_vidant son verre _**: Non, je comprends l'heure c'est l'heure…**

**Barman : Oui, … et après l'heure c'est plus l'heure ! **

**Link : Wouwhe, déjà 3 heures ! Anju m'attends…**

**Barman : Ok.**

**Link,**_ partant_** : Aurevoir !**

**Barman : Aurevoir !**

**Je couru donc retrouver ma chambre chez Anju. Malgré que je me posai des questions sur le sort de Ganon, je n'eu pas de mal à m'endormir.**

**Cette nuit fut différente de toute les autres que j'avais vécues, car quelqu'un pénétra dans mon esprit. Cette personne m'avait l'air mauvaise, maléfique mais je ne pu lui fermé l'entré de mon esprit et elle me parla.**

**Voix : Link, l'heure est pour toi de réalisé ta destinée et d'assouvir ton désir.**

**Link : Qui est vous et de quoi parler vous ?**

**Voix : Mon identité restera secrète mais tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu le trouvera en suivant cette route.**

**L'image d'une route m'apparut soudain. Cette image était plus claire que dans un rêve, c'est comme si j'y étais. D'ailleurs je pouvait m'y déplacé librement.**

**Voix : Plusieurs épreuves t'attendent au cours de ta route. Tu trouveras des parties de ton équipement qui t'aideront notamment pour l'épreuve finale.**

**Link : Quelles épreuves et pourquoi dois-je subir ça pour le trouver ? Et ce «le», désigne t'il vraiment G…**

**Voix : Chut, n'en dit pas plus… tu découvriras tout cela par toi-même… mais je reviendrai…**


	4. Sauvetage en forêt

**Chapitre 4 : Un trou perdu**

**Malgré la fatigue, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pensais à mes amis, ceux que Ganon avait tué, en particulier Saria. Cette forêt me la rappelait. Je fus très vite séparée d'elle, pour partir en quête, mais notre amitié durera toujours. Je sortis de ma poche mon Ocarina. Cet ocarina m'avait été offert par Saria en gage de notre amitié. Elle m'apprit aussi un chant, toujours aujourd'hui je m'en souviens. Je me levai, entonnai ce chant et m'appuyai sur un arbre. Le chant de Saria est gai et entraînant, il m'aida à me souvenir des bons moments passés avec elle. Quand nous jouions, chantions et dansions au Village, que de bons moments. Je jouai encore longtemps encore ce chant et ne me rendit pas compte que le ciel s'assombrissait. Mais quand le tonnerre grondit, je levai la tête et me rendit compte que l'orage approchait et j'eu le réflexe de m'écarter de l'arbre où j'était. Car c'est à ce moment là que la foudre s'abattit, je fus projeté car mes mains touchaient encore l'arbre. Quand je me relevai, je découvrit que l'arbre était tombé et recouvrait la route : Impossible de revenir au Bourg ! Evidemment, Zpyke fut réveillé par la foudre.**

**Zpyke, **_se réveillant _**:Hein ?Qu'est ce qui passe…hey, Link tout va bien ?**

**Link, **_se levant _**: J'ai été frappé par la foudre mais ca ira… mais il y a un problème…**

**Zpyke : Lequel ?**

**Link : Un arbre c'est abattu sur la route et maintenant, il nous est impossible de revenir au Bourg à moins de le dégager…**

**Zpyke :… Et,heu,…t'as une idée,**

**Link : Bah… on va traversé la forêt jusqu'à la prochaine ville et là on leur dira de dégagé au plus vite cette arbre avec leurs moyens…**

**Zpyke : Bonne idée, mais ma famille risque de s'inquiéter !…**

**Link : T'inquiètes donc pas pour ta famille ! Tu la reverras fait moi confiance…**

**Nous nous mire donc en route et suivre le chemin qui nous mena à une ville. Je ralentis Epona pour mieux observer la ville. C'était plus tôt un village assez désert d'ailleurs. Les maisons étaient rudimentaires et peu abondante. Rien avoir avec Cocorico ou le Bourg Clocher. Ni moi ni Zpyke ne connaissions ce bled perdu coincé entre, derrière nous, une forêt et, devant nous au loin, des montagnes. Nous n'eûmes pas de mal à trouver l'unique bar du village. Quand nous entrâmes, tout le monde dans l'auberge nous regarda à l'exception d'une personne. D'un côté, la Barwoman nous observa d'un air groumant, comme un gamin qui s'apprête à manger sa friandise. De l'autre, la seule autre personne du bar, un homme, était resté courbé sur son tabouret, en face de la barwoman, sirotant un Alcoolait. Nous prîmes place chacun à côté de l'homme, moi à sa droite et Zpyke à sa gauche.**

**Link : Un Alcoolait SVP**

**Barwoman : Et toi beau gosse**

**Zpyke, **_rougissant _**: Pareil…**

**Barwoman : Ca marche, deux Alcoolaits ! Alors vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin? Que faites vous dans ce coin perdu ?**

**Zpyke : Oui on est nouveaux dans le coin, je viens du Bourg et lui de Cocorico. Nous étions dans la forêt quand un arbre a été abattu par la foudre. En tombant sur la route, il nous a bloqué le chemin du retour. Nous avons donc suivit le chemin qui nous a mené de l'autre côté de la forêt et donc vers votre village.**

**Barwoman : Ok, je comprends mieux. Ca m'aurait étonné que vous soyez là en visite. Y a rien à voir ici.**

**Homme, **_murmurant _**: C'est bien là où le problème…**

**Zpyke : Vous disiez monsieur ?**

**Tout le monde le regarda mas lui continua de fixé son verre. Après un court instant, il réagit. Il finit son Alcoolait d'un trait et tendit son verre à la Barwoman, signe qu'elle devait le remplir. Puis, il retourna à son occupation préfère, le sirotage d'Alcoolait. Mais toujours aucune réponse, il nous ignorait. **

**Barwoman : Ne lui prêtait pas attention, il est toujours comme ça, il a des problèmes…**

**Zpyke : Il a des problèmes ?**

**Barwoman : Personne ne le sait, sa vie privée reste un mystère pour nous, les villageois**

**Zpyke, **_regardant l'homme _**: Oh…**

**Link : Sauriez vous où mène la route principal, celle qui débute au Bourg et qui traverse la forêt et le village ?**

**Barwoman : Heu, je ne sais pas, vous chercher à aller où ?**

**Link : Je ne sais pas où, mais je sait que je doit prendre ce chemin…**

**Zpyke : Tu ne m'en a jamais parler**

**Link : Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé…**

**Barwoman : Il te faudrait un guide, mais ou en trouver dans ce coin perdu ?!**

**Homme, **_se redressant_** : Vous avez parlez d'un guide, **_regardant Link_**, vous voulez un guide**

**Link, **_regardant la Barwoman _**: Qu'est ce qu'il a s'exister d'un coup, celui-là ?**

**Homme : Moi ?! Heu, c'est vrai je ne parlais pas pendant tous ce temps. Mais maintenant, je suis heureux, je me sens poussé des ailes ! J'ai enfin trouvé un client !!**

**Link : Mais qui vous à parler de client ?**

**Homme : Laissez-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Nexus et je suis guide, un des plus grand d'ailleurs. Et je serais enchanté de vous faire découvrir le monde au-delà du village !**

**Link, **_lui serrant vigoureusement la main _**: Enchanté de vous connaître, moi c'est Link le Héros, et oui j'accepte d'être votre client. **

**Nexus,**_ bondissant_** : Enfin, mon premier client !**

**Barwoman : Pourquoi Link le héros ?**

**Link : C'est Link le Héros tout d'abord ? Personne ne me connaît dans la région ?**

**Barwoman&Nexus : Non !**

**Nexus : Depuis quand sommes-nous sensé connaître les étrangers !**

**Link, **_finissant son Alcoolait _**: Ok, je vais vous conter mes exploits, mais d'abord, ressert m'en un, mou chou, tu veux ?**

**Barwoman : Et un Alcoolait, un !**

**Je leur contai donc ma vie et mes exploits. Depuis mon plus jeunes âge avec mon aide à l'arbre Mojo jusqu'à maintenant avec ma nouvelle quête : retrouver Ganon. J'en revins finalement alors à ma question de départ.**

**Link : Sais-tu où mène la route principal ?**

**Nexus : A vrai dire, pas vraiment, je pense que après avoir traversé la montagne t'attend le désert. Et après, au bout du chemin, se trouverait un grand château. Mais ce ne sont que de supposition je ne me suis jamais aventuré au-delà des montagnes. Et puis ce château n'est pas quelconque, il a une histoire, une légende. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches cette nuit…**

**Zpyke : C'est pas un château hanté, rassure-moi !**

**Link : Toute manière, avec moi tu ne risques rien. Alors Nexus, es-tu prêt à nous accompagner jusqu'au bout du chemin ?**

**Nexus : Ouais, ça fera 100 rubis…**

**Link : Heu, d'accord c'est mieux ça que de payer par heure… va pour 100 l'expédition**

**Nexus : Ok, on part demain si ça vous vas, je m'occuperai des préparatif et je me renseignerai sur notre destination pendant que vous dormirez.**

**Link, **_se levant_** : En parlant de dormir on devrez y aller. Où pourrait-on trouver l'hôtel la plus proche ?**

**Barwoman : Il y en a qu'un seul dans le village, et elle en face. Pour pas que retrouve plus le chemin de chez soi quand on rentre bourré.**

**Link : Pratique, bon bah nous on y vas. A demain !**

**Zpyke : Ouais, a demain…**

**Barwoman&Nexus : A demain !**

**Nous rentrâmes donc l'auberge et louèrent une chambre pour deux. N'ayant pas dormi la veille, je m'endormis aussi vite qu'un enfant. Mais comme à l'accoutumance, quelqu'un pénétra mes pensées pendant mon sommeil.**


End file.
